My Chemical Phantom
by elrondistehrapist
Summary: Christine has been replaced by the hottest singer ever Avril Lavigne. The Phantom falls in love with her and the new sound, and renounces stupid opera. To prove he is hardkore enough for the Princess of Punk, he vows to join the totally awesome band My Ch
1. Chapter 1

The fantom was in his dunjin wen suddenly he herd teh most beutifull singing!11!

"AAANNGEELLL OF MUUUSSSSIIICCCC LAH LAH LAH LAH LAAAAHHHHHH!" it wsa the most bootiful singing he had ever herd it was lyk a swan on a wintor breese. All the sudden he forgat aboot Christine n went up the elevaytir to c who was sanging so pritily!1!

thar he saw a lurvely gurl dressed in pink n red lyk a valyntine she had black hare n her dress was pink n red lyk a valyntine. The fantom feel in luv instantlie like eezy bake but nu she culd neva luv him cuz he was a fugly phreek. Well you be mah angel ob musik? says teh fantom. cause you ar so bootifol and sexy n perfecal much more bootiful than christine is said the fantom of the oprah.

"no bitch becuz i am avril lavigne n u r not goffique enuff' says avril looking perfecal in the stage lites like an elfish princes' wuld u lyk to here some rel musik not that oprah shit?"

'yea my musik is shit ok show me ur musik angle of musik," the fantom confesed. This gurl was so intiristin so unlyk that fugly bitch Christine. "show me how t rly sing!'

"no bitch becuz i am avril lavigne n u r not goffique enuff' says avril looking perfecal in the stage lites like an elfish princes' wuld u lyk to here some rel musik not that oprah shit?"

'yea my musik is shit ok show me ur musik angle of musik," the fantom confesed. This gurl was so intiristin so unlyk that fugly bitch Christine. "show me how t rly sing!'

my god,tought the fantom of the oprah. Tis is so beautiful! Wut was I doin w/ all this oprah shit? I sing lyk a dying rob Schneider FFFUUKKKKKKKK

How did I became mor gwathic? thot teh fandom? I news! he sid. THE FAntom put on some relly dark n gowtic makeup so he lookef all gwathic n cool liek a gothic elvef. than he got all deprs5ed n shit . than he dyeded hies hair a hawt pink colarr liek a flaminga on crack!

I'am going an join a kewl band a make teh bootiful musik so avil will love me then I sae the ban my chemical romance and they WAs singing UmmmBOP DUWOP

umBOP!

howeva, teh musik started to mayk him RELLY depresed so he took out his pink razor n started to cutt himself! "AVRIL DONT LYK ME MY FAYCE IS ALL FUCKED UP IM FUGLY WAAAAAAHHHHHHH IM SPIRALLING INTO A DARK ABISS LIKE SULFR ANN SHADOWED NOBODY LUVS ME!11

Avil saw he cryin an she wuz liek ew shut up you ugly fuk! go killl yoursef you fugly defomed bastard!1111

MAdam currry LOLOLOOLO! becuas she was BEYOCTH!

teh fantoms blood spurted hear thar EVARYWARE all ovar avril. sudenly christine ran in screeming 'GERARD GERARD WUT R U DOING!' 'shut up beeyotch u dont understend me at all:P!" teh fantom screemed

I'lll luv you ifi u will be mah bitcha bitcha bitch!sais Rolua! ok says christiene no you dumb bitch i mean teh fandom! The fantom just shook his ead "I hait u now Chwistine u fugly bitch u neva undastood me Im so mizzundastood u r a prep"

Suddenly Christie rellized that she was the biggest mary sue in all of

Historie and a big prep n diddin undastood the fantom at all like me becuz the FANTOM LUVS ME N ME ALOAN! Ne way, so she took gerard's razor n cut her skinny pail rists n the blood spurted all ova her pink dres until she dyed in a bloody gorie mess wit her guts spiling outta her mouf

"LOL!11! said raul.Teh fantom gathered up christine corpse n sid im gonna hav a BBQ LLLOLOOAO! cuz he wuz a gothic an gawthix r vampires n shit! Madam furry LOLOLOLOLD! cuz she wuz sill a BITCH!1111!1

avril lavinge wsa relly impresed by all tis but seh nu la fantome wasnt goffix enuff yet not like panic! at the disco her loinies screemed like phat bebbies fur gerards tuch but she nu she had to test him so she said fuk u n went off

gerard nu the only way to becum goffique wsa to becum a part of a emo band so he decided to twavel to amerika to join my chemical romance


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I lyk tigerz n bearz n i RALLY lyk jack sparraw cuz he is so unpopolar i must be teh only gurl who tinkz he is HOTTNESS. ne way tankz fir all teh suppotr i apreciat it verrie much!11! Am SCREW ALL U JELAZ WHORES UR JEST JELLUS WHORES!

Teh fandom of teh opra needed away to gets to amirika so's he can became teh rock star he go on teh airplanean all the ppl ignord him so he starte to cry WHYDOES NOBDY LUVME IMSOTHE TORYUREWHYIMISOFUGLYYY! thin he tool out his razzorrr blade an cut n' cutn'cut some more!24 it's makes all the badbadpainz go away! he songed. I was so sorry for the phantum cuz he was so sad I want some peanutswhere R MAH PEANURTS than I cut muh rist!

den samuel l jakson come on teh plane n he was all lyk 'TEHRE R MOTHAFUGGIN SNAYKZ ON DIS MOTHAFUGGIN PLAYN' n teh fantom got bitted n he whyned lyk a bitcvh n cryed n cryed n allmost DIED but tehn he diddin n he caym to amrika. but first he beat teh flyght atendant for no peenutz Thim teh fando sid i needs to go to teh aidition to becum i star he wento this childen aodition AnD teh guy wuz liek WTYF IS THAT SHIT GTFU!FUCKER then teh phantun took out his omg gawthic! rassor blade and kilt teh dude and then cut sum morge 1st no penurtz an noe dis he squeed.

marylin mannsin saw tis n waz lyk 'hm dis guy is SMEXXIE' sos he callz up his best palz from chemical romanse n sayzz "IWANNA TAPP TAT SHIITE PUIT HIM IN UR BAND' n my chemmie rommie is lyk 'ok anyting for you master'

so teh fantom becum big rock star n he go to lotz concertz n had smex with mm. so tis 1 nite they were getin all hott n shit n ten marlyinz all lyk "I AM MURE HARDKORE THEN U! I M SOOOOOOOO KEWLIOS CUZ IM A NONCORFIMSIT'and teh fantome

is all lyk 'FUKK U BITCH' n ten he KILLZ MARLYIN MANSON BY TERRING OUT HIS THROTE WIT HIS TEEEEEETH! "AAAAARRRGFDGDDGSFGSDGFDGDF!' screemz gerard buttler his face coiveered in BLOODY BLOOD tat was red like BLOOD it wsa so bloodie!1111!1111112

dhem lesstat OMGBUTRAPED teh fadom n had teh HOTBUTTSEXXORS with he an they had sex! THethe fatdom woke up and he wuz ZOMGAVANPIRE!11111 them he saw di hawt ladi and was liek git im mah belllly! an she Wuz all no and then he sad cAN I dRink ur blood ann she sid OK thAN he drink her red salty reddidh red blood than he KILLEDED THE BITCHY SLUT Thin He 8 her SKINS!

so teh fantom was all lyk POPULOR n shit so he gotz up on the daly show n iz lyk

I LYK SEX N DRUGS SEX N DRUGS NOW DUN U LYK SEX N DRUGS CUZ I LYK SEX N DRUGS? SEX N DRUGS SHA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA BOOM BOOM BOP! SEX N DRUGS N AIDS ARE SUPER FLY MA FLY BRICK BOOS N MY JIGGA BRUTHAS SO LETZ ALL DO SMEXY DRUGS! BOOM CHICKA WOW WOW! EVARY NITE IN MY DREEMZ I SEE U I FEEL U...GIVVING ME SMEX N DRUGZ! COCAYNE IS GRRRRRREAT!' 


End file.
